Une seconde vie
by xDarckNeko
Summary: Et si Clarke en avait assez de souffrir, pensait qu'il était temps de se poser, d'être libre et de vivre sa vie tranquillement auprès de celle qu'elle avait perdue.. Et si Clarke avait fait un autre choix que de détruire le monde..
1. Prologue

_'' Mon esprit sera choisir judicieusement mon successeur.. ''_

La main tremblante sur le levier, la jeune leader du peuple du ciel suait presque à grosse goûte devant ce choix si difficile.. Que devait-elle faire ? L'abaisser ? Encore une fois ? Que de très mauvais souvenir lui refaisait surface et défilait dans sa tête, ces cauchemars interminables, ces gens innocents, ce peuple anéantis pour la propre survie du sien.. C'était si égoïste.. Devait-elle encore refaire cette erreur ? Si elle baissait ce foutu levier, elle sauverait son peuple, encore, mais a quel prix ? Pour combien de temps ? A en croire A.L.I.E, pour quelques mois à peine.. Et.. Et Lexa, elle disparaîtrait pour de bon, pour toujours. Elle en avait tellement mal au creux de sa poitrine, elle se sentait comme compresser par elle ne savait quoi d'invisible qui semblait l'étouffer à chacune de ses respirations, qui se faisait avec difficulté.  
Et si elle ne faisait rien ? La blonde perdrait-elle ses amies ? Leur confiance ? Alors que sa mère, Monty, Raven et Lexa venaient de l'aider à en arriver jusqu'ici pour mettre fin a tout ça ? En plus, sa belle venait de se ruer dans une foule de gens, i peine quelque instant pour se sacrifier.. Encore.. Pour la protéger.. Elle et son futur, son peuple.. Leur peuple..

 _'' I'll always be with you.. ''_

Elle entendait d'une oreille PrimHeda lui criait de continuer et finir son geste vers le bas une bonne fois pour toute.. Wanheda était perdue, le cul entre deux chaises.. Elle serrait fermement le manche, les paupières fermés et se mordant la lèvre inférieure en regrettant déjà son choix..


	2. Chapitre 1

_Elle entendait d'une oreille PrimHeda lui criait de continuer et finir son geste vers le bas une bonne fois pour toute.. Wanheda était perdue, le cul entre deux chaises.. Elle serrait fermement le manche, les paupières fermés et se mordant la lèvre inférieure en regrettant déjà son choix.._

\- Clarke..?

Souffla d'une petite voix la version humaine d'A.L.I.E pendant que cette dernière esquissait un rictus au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Je .. Je suis désolée..

Déclara la blonde en reculant lentement de la manette comme si cela était un avenir qu'elle n'osait pas affronter, ce qui était en quelque sorte un peu le cas, à force de reculer son dos heurta le mur, la faisant sursauter, elle du s'y tenir pour ne pas s'écrouler quelque larmes commençait déjà à couler le long de ses joues, elle commençait déjà a regretter son choix.

\- Très bon choix.

S'exclamait l'intelligence artificiel avec une pointe de sarcasme, surement plus qu'heureuse de ce choix désespéré.

\- On est fichu...

Fit la voix de PrimHeda avant que tout disparaisse autour d'elle, Clarke se retrouva face a A.L.I.E en pleins milieu centre ville, plus ou moins vide -pour le moment-, cette fois elle tomba a genoux, les mains sur son visage.

\- Je suis tellement navrée Raven.. Tout le monde..

De l'autre côté de l'écran, l'Hispanique commençait a se décomposer devant les écrans de contrôles, rejoins par Monty qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Jasper étant derrière eux, s'amusa de la situation pour parler avec un air légèrement supérieur.

\- Désolé les gars, on a gagné.

\- La ferme !

Lancèrent en cœurs ses deux ''amis'', maintenant crispés de la situation actuel.. Que devaient-ils faire maintenant que leur leader venait d'échouer lamentablement ?

En haut de la tour, Clarke se réveilla soudainement, surprenant sa mère, les yeux de Bellamy regardaient la salle du trône transformé en champ de combat devenir immobile. Il pensait que Clarke venait de réussir mais il allait rapidement se remettre en question.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu.. Je.. Pardon, je n'ai pas réussi a accomplir ce que je devais faire..

\- Pourquoi tout le monde s'arrête alors ? Clarke ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- J'ai conclu quelque chose avec A.L.I.E..

\- PARDON ?! C'est une blague ! Tu es fo-

Alors que Pike venait d'intervenir pour rejeter son dévolue sur la pauvre fille du ciel, une brune s'interposa en lui enfonçant son arme tranchante dans la poitrine, faisant écrouler l'homme de couleur qui ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres les plus profond.

\- Octavia..

La concernée se tourna vers son amie en retirant sa lame du corps impure qu'elle venait de transpercer.


	3. Chapitre 2

_\- Octavia.._

 _La concernée se tourna vers son amie en retirant sa lame du corps impure qu'elle venait de transpercer._

\- Tu disais Clarke ?

La blonde écarquillait les yeux en regardant la brune, elle ne lui en voulait plus ? Depuis quand l'écoutait-elle de nouveau ? Elle secoua la tête avant de passer ses mains sur son visage pour enlever ses marques de faiblesses et reprendre son sérieux.

\- On doit descendre de la tour et rejoindre Jaha.

\- Pourquoi ?

 _''_ _Tu_ _es_ _une_ _leader_ _,_ _Clarke_ _.. ''_

La jeune leader se leva du trône avec la même prestance que sa détentrice de base et se mit à marcher vers les portes de la salle avant de s'arrêter juste devant, mettant une main sur une des poignets.

\- Je vous expliquerez quand on aura regroupé tout le monde. Bellamy, prévient Raven par radio, dit lui de se ramener avec tout le monde ici avec la jeep.

\- Euh.. D'accord.

Bellamy prit la radio a sa ceinture pour la porter à ses lèvres pour communiquer avec Raven en suivant Abby, Octavia et tout les autres personnes dans la salle qui talonnait la blonde pour descendre dehors, au pied de la tour.  
Après 3h d'attentes, une voiture arrivait vers Polis et traversa la ville pour se garer non loin de la foule.  
Raven en sortie en claquant la porte conducteur, légèrement en rogne, suivit de Monty et Harper avec derrière eux un Jasper bizarrement très souriant.

\- Claaaaarke !

La concernée se mordit discrètement l'intérieure de la joue tandis que l'hispanique était loin d'être humeur commode, quand elle ne savait pas quelque chose d'important, celle ci n'était pas du tout de bonne humeur, surtout quand cela la concernée.

\- Tu comptes nous expliquer j'espère ! Qu'est ce qui t'a prit ?!

\- Raven, calme toi, cela ne serre a rien de s'exciter, Clarke va tout nous expliquer.

Répliqua Abby en se tournant vers sa fille, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Clarke prit une profonde inspiration avant de souffler longuement pour se donner du courage et du calme pour affronter du regard ses amis.

\- Eh bien.. Pour tout expliquer aux personnes qui n'étaient pas présentes à la citée des lumières, j'ai du prendre une décision, pas vraiment facile, je n'expliquerait pas tout en détails mais j'ai choisi de ne pas détruire la ville. Pourquoi ? Parce quoi qu'il arrivait, nous allions tous sans doute mourir, ou pas me diriez vous, mais j'ai voulu choisir la sécurité.. Et c'est là qu'A.L.I.E m'a fait une proposition, en échange de ne pas essayer de nous tuer, je dois recruter tout le monde dans la citée et donc manger la pilule avec le symbole sacrée..

\- QUOI ?

Crièrent en cœur Bellamy, Abby, Monty, Harper et Raven face au récit de Clarke tandis que Roan et Octavia levèrent simplement un sourcil d'interrogation face à cette nouvelle inattendue.

\- C'est pas possible ! J'ai lutté pour ne plus être sous l'emprise de cette salope en robe rouge moulante !

\- De même que Raven, surtout que l'on ne connait pas les effets secondaires, je n'ai pas pu encore observer cela dans le temps.

\- Raven, désolé pour cela mais on n'a pas trop le choix, et puis je suis sûre que l'on pourra s'y faire au bout d'un moment.. Et maman, je peux te certifier qu'il n'y a pas d'effet secondaire, la toute première commandante m'en a assurer.

La blonde se tourna vers Kane et Jaha avant de s'approcher d'eux.

\- Je vous laisse la charge de tout distribuer.

\- Oui, elle t'attend pour quelque formalité.

Elle hocha la tête avant de tourner des talons pour refaire face a son groupe.

\- Et si on n'est pas d'accord ? Que l'on ne veux pas avaler cette chose ? Je refuse d'être contrôlée comme je l'ai été.

\- Désolé Abby, mais pour cette fois encore je suis Clarke, comme je l'ai toujours fait. J'ai confiance en sa décision, comme toutes celles qu'elle a prise jusqu'ici.

Fit Bellamy en s'approchant de Kane pour lui tendre la main et ainsi récupérer une pilule qu'il avala cul sec. Essayait-il encore de se racheter pour l'épisode Pike ?  
En tout cas, sa sœur le suivit pour prendre une gélule et l'ingérer a son tour en faisant une légère grimace. En voyant la fratrie le faire, le couple Harper et Monty suivirent comme des petits moutons.

\- J'ai des choses à faire avant de vous rejoindre, comme m'occuper de mon royaume.

Souffla lourdement le roi d'Azgeda. Finalement, il ne restait plus qu'Abby et Raven, enfin, ces dernières avaient déjà le système dans leur organismes mais elles n'étaient pas convaincues par la décision de Clarke.

\- Vous m'avez encore oublié les gars ?

Déclara une voix derrière eux.


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Bon, je sais ce que vous allez dire en premier ''C'est court !'', je sais, mais c'est pour installer un petit suspense, j'aime bien couper en pleins milieu de moment important (ou pas), ne vous inquiétez pas, les longs chapitres arrivent très très bientôt !**_  
 _ **Bonne (petite) lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **\- Vous m'avez encore oublié les gars ?**_

 _ **Déclara une voix derrière eux.**_

Raven se retourna vivement en entendant cette voix familière, suivit par le retournement de ses amies. La brune crispa légèrement la mâchoire.

\- Toi.. Toujours pas mort bouffé par un grounder ?

\- Hé !

\- Désolé Octavia, je ne voulais pas t'offenser.

\- Ouais ouais..

\- Non, désolé pour toi, Raven.

\- Bon les gosses on se calme. Désolé pour le contre-temps Murphy.

Intervint Abby en soupirant, les yeux au ciel face aux gamineries des jeunes. Mais le jeune homme continua en se tournant vers Clarke en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Euh.. On t'a enlevé la puce Clarke ? Comment tu fais pour tenir debout ?

\- Longue histoire.. en un mot, A.L.I.E. D'ailleurs, il va falloir prendre la puce..

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Sérieusement.

\- Notre vie part vraiment en couille.. Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix. Envoie ta drogue chelou.

Jaha fit un sourire avant de lancer une pièce vers Murphy, que ce dernier rattrapa d'un revers de main avant de l'avaler. Il le fit sans plus de question, après tout, ce qu'il lui importait été de survivre dans ce monde de tarés.

\- Beurk..

\- Je te le fais pas dire.

Rigola nerveusement le grand Blake en posant une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon de survie avec son sourire habituel. Clarke prit la parole pour que tout le monde entende.

\- Je dois retourner quelque temps a la citée des lumières avant de revenir pour constater que tout le monde est bien prit la gélule. J'espère que tout le monde aura fait le bon choix à mon retour.

Son regard se posa surtout sur Raven et Abby avant de se tourner vers Jaha et Kane.

\- Je compte sur vous. Et ne rompez pas notre accord, ne les attaquez pas.

La jeune leader du peuple du ciel se mit a marcher vers l'intérieur de la tour de la capital sous les regards de son peuple, sa démarche était surprenant assuré. Elle monta les nombreux escaliers avant d'arriver au sommet, se rendant dans la salle du trône, elle se mit assise sur le monument si sacré qu'était l'imposante de sa ex compagne. la blonde prit un longue inspiration avant d'expirer et fermer les yeux afin de se concentrer. Après de longue minute, son esprit se téléporta dans la citée des lumières. Elle apparue encore dans ce foutue centre ville, en face de la femme en robe rouge ''moulante'' comme l'avait proposé son amie.

\- Nous nous retrouvons.

\- J'avais hâte.

\- Mouais.. J'ai respecté les conditions, j'espère que vous faites de même.

\- Bien sûr. Je tiens à ce que tout se passe bien pour tout le monde et pour la citée.

\- Bien, mais comment je fais pour le peuple grounder ? Leur Heda n'est plus et je ne pourrais pas tous les convaincre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce peuple de sauvage font exception a la règle.

\- Un peu de respect pour eux ! Et comment ça ?

\- Mes excuses. Leur organisme est déjà connecté à la citée depuis leur naissance.

\- Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- A votre avis, comment Lexa, cette electron libre que je ne peux contrôler, pouvait être ici sans puce ni pilule dans son corps ? Les ''Grounders'' comme vous les appelez, ont leur système dans leur organisme grâce à leur ancêtre, leur génétique a beaucoup joué. Sauf qu'ils ne peuvent intégrer la citée qu'à leur mort.

\- Je vois, c'est plus claire. Donc, je ne dois donner qu'à mon peuple les pilules ?

\- Vous avez tout compris.

\- Mais vous ne tuerez pas ceux qu'ils ne veulent pas venir.

\- Oui, cela est compris dans notre accord, vous avez déjà pas mal recrutez en si peu de temps.

\- D'ailleurs, je vois que la ville est un peu vide, où sont les grounders décédés ?

\- La plus grande partie est en forêt, tandis que 29% sont en ville dans les bâtiments. Cela est bien triste. D'ailleurs votre amie est vivante.

\- Donc, il se pourrait qu'elle soit en forêt ?

\- Certainement, elle était a peine blessé, donc elle doit sans doute se reposer pour récupérer.

Sans répondre à l'intelligence artificiel, Clarke tourna des talons pour se ruer vers la forêt prête a en perdre ses poumons pour tenter de retrouver la commandante. Serait-elle fâchée ? Serait-elle fière ? Est-elle vraiment blessé ? Il fallait la retrouver pour répondre à ces questions.


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Merci déjà plus de 300 vues ! Vraiment merci !  
Et pleins de bisous sur les deux premiers reviewers merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir des retours !  
**_ _Guest **: Je me le suis aussi demandé assez souvent, alors, je me suis lancé !  
**_ _GwenLexaTrikru : **Merci ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Lexa ne va pas trop tarder à apparaître ;)** **  
**_

* * *

 _ **Sans répondre à l'intelligence artificiel, Clarke tourna des talons pour se ruer vers la forêt prête a en perdre ses poumons pour tenter de retrouver la commandante. Serait-elle fâchée ? Serait-elle fière ? Est-elle vraiment blessé ? Il fallait la retrouver pour répondre à ces questions.**_

Après un long et rapide sprint, Clarke s'arrêta au l'orée de la forêt, complètement essoufflée, elle se replia sur elle même en plaçant ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle souffla de grand coup avant de se redresser pour faire face à cette immense regroupement d'arbres. Elle se dépoussiéra un peu, ses mains tapotèrent ses manches, puis ses hanches et enfin ses chevilles, tout était a sa place, Lexa lui avait toujours dit d'avoir quelque chose sur elle pour se défendre et depuis, la blonde garder des couteaux et de petites lames cachées.

\- Bordel, il doit y avoir des milliers de grounders là dedans.. Dont plus de 300 qui veulent ma mort si ils me découvrent.. Dans quoi je me suis encore embarquée !

S'exclamait-elle en se secouant la tête avec ses mains. Qu'est ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour la brune, franchement, et puis, cette dernière avait tellement fait pour elle, et son peuple..

\- C'est pas cette stupide forêt qui va m'arrêter !

Et c'est sur ses mots pour se motiver que Clarke s'élança vers les bois d'un pas déterminer.

Cela faisait déjà quelque heure qu'elle marchait en faisant bien attention où elle mettait les pieds mais un bruit la fit réagir, elle se cacha derrière un buisson, se mettant à observer à travers le feuillage. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa bouche formèrent un ''0'' presque parfait, devant elle se trouvait une biche, une vrai et belle biche, une tête parfaitement formé et un corps normal. Ses yeux brillaient devant la beauté de la nature.  
Subitement, une énorme boule de poil brune sortie de nul part, surprenant la blonde et la biche au même moment, son cerveau fusa pour trouver dans ses souvenirs pour savoir quelle était cette bête.

\- Un ours !

Sa main se plaqua sur sa bouche, sous la surprise, elle l'avait dit un peu trop fort, ce qui interpella la bestiole qui l'a vu immédiatement malgré qu'elle soit plus ou moins cachée, son choix fut rapide, Clarke était une proie de taille face a la maigre biche.  
La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, elle se releva rapidement pour se mettre a courir, vite suivit de l'énorme animal sauvage, c'est qu'il courrait vite pour sa taille ! Pour la discrétion, on passera notre tour.

La fille du ciel avait beau être devenue rapide et un peu plus endurante, elle ne pourrait pas courir indéfiniment, mais heureusement pour elle, en s'enfonçant entre les arbres, elle aperçue un corde assez mal dissimuler, c'était sa chance ! Elle savait en étant déjà passé devant quelque chose y ressemblant tout à l'heure, que c'était un piège, sûrement installé par les grounders.

Elle accéléra, toujours suivit, en arrivant près du piège, avec agilité elle sauta au dessus alors que peu après, l'ours se retrouva soulevé du sol a l'aide d'un filet, ce qui le fit grogner.

\- Nature 0, Clarke 1 !

S'écria Clarke heureuse de s'être sortie de cette situation, elle ria doucement avant de faire quelque pas en arrière avant de se retourner pour reprendre sa recherche et son chemin.

Soudainement, alors qu'elle fit un pas en avant, quelque chose s'agrippa a sa cheville, la serrant fortement avant de se retrouver soulever dans les airs, elle poussa un crie avant que sa vision devint noir après avoir reçue un coup derrière la tête.

La nuit était tombée quand la fille du ciel ouvrit douloureusement les yeux, son premier geste fut de se passer la main sur la nuque, son crâne lui faisait affreusement mal, sa tête avait tapé contre le tronc d'un arbre, et étant toujours suspendue, elle commençait à avoir des nausées.

\- Non.. Mais ce n'est pas possible, tu parles d'une poisse..

Elle soupira avant d'essayer de se redresser pour atteindre la corde et essayer de se détacher, mais des bruits la fit abandonner son plan, et décida de faire la morte en entendant que cela passe.

\- Hé ! Regarde moi ça, on a eu une sacré prise !

- _Shâ._

\- On pourra nourrir tout le monde ce soir, c'est formidable.

\- Les ours se font rare. C'est une chance.

C'était une voix d'homme et une de femme.. Qui paraissait si familière a la blonde. D'un coup, elle rencontra violemment le sol, la faisant pousser un grognement de douleur.

\- Tiens, qu'avons nous là..

S'exclama la voix féminine, elle donna un coup dans le ventre de la blonde pour qu'elle la voit de face, mais elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

\- Tiens.. Mais c'est notre Blondie..

Clarke ouvrit les yeux en se tenant le ventre, elle fût plus ou moins choquer de rencontrer celle qui lui adresser la parole. L'homme s'approcha, son visage n'affichait pas vraiment d'expression.

\- On en fait quoi Gustus ?

\- Il faudrait mieux lui ramenait avant de faire quoi que ce soit..

\- Tu n'es tellement pas amusant.. Aller, relève là.

Clarke, toujours sous le choque, se laissa relever par le natif, tandis que la femme au cheveux châtain lui attacha les mains a l'aide d'une corde.

\- Je te laisse t'occuper de la bête, je m'occupe de cette chieuse.

L'homme n'ajouta pas un mot, partant s'occuper de l'ours le tuant a l'aide de son épée avant de le traîner sur le sol en suivant de près les deux femmes.  
La mâchoire de Clarke se crispa, au début, elle les suivaient sans broncher, mais elle ne savait pas ou elle se faisait conduire, elle décida donc de donner un coup de pied au niveau du bas du dos de la femme qui la tenait, la faisant lâcher la corde, pensant pouvoir ainsi s'enfuir ainsi, elle se mit a courir, mais trop tard, Gustus l'attrapa et la mobilisa en lui tenant les bras.

La grounder s'approcha avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu n'as pas changer dit moi.. Toujours aussi entêtée.

Son poing s'abattu sur le visage de Clarke une première fois, puis une seconde fois, la blonde avait déjà la lèvre inférieur éclaté, ''elle faisait toujours aussi mal..'' s'amusait-elle à penser.

\- ça, c'est pour avoir réussit a m'avoir battue et ça, c'est pour avoir essayé de t'enfuir, encore. Alors maintenant, tu nous suis sagement. Je voudrais éviter de trop t'abîmer, j'ai encore un peu d'estime a ton égard, _sky prisa_.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Plus de 700 vues, franchement, merci, ça fait plaisir de voir autant de gens lire. Et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publié depuis un bout de temps, mais les études me prennent vraiment beaucoup de temps w , donc le prochain chapitre arrivera pendant les vacances, promit ! Pour noël j'aimerai vraiment avoir vos avis en commentaire, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ! Même si ça serait un cadeau en avance xD  
Et une dernière petite excuse avant de vous laisser tranquille, pour les fautes, désolé si j'en fait, mais je me corrige seule et sur mon téléphone, alors c'est un peu compliqué.._

 **GwenLexaTrikru** ** _: Tu vas bientôt le découvrir :p_**

* * *

 _ **\- ça, c'est pour avoir réussit a m'avoir battue et ça, c'est pour avoir essayé de t'enfuir, encore. Alors maintenant, tu nous suis sagement. Je voudrais éviter de trop t'abîmer, j'ai encore un peu d'estime à**_ _ **ton égard, sky prisa.**_

Clarke du cracher sur le côté pour rejeter le sang qui avait coulé dans sa bouche, voulant garder encore un peu de dignité, elle suivit sagement ses bourreaux, contre sa volonté.  
Après environ une bonne heure de marche, la petite troupe arrivèrent sur ce qui ressemblait à un camp, les personnes présentes semblait être heureux de voir arriver leur camarades, mais leur yeux se posèrent sur le blonde, ce qui fit subitement monter une tension au sein du camp, quelque personnes s'avancèrent avec une arme blanche en main mais la jeune femme qui était en tête les stoppèrent net en prenant la parole.

\- La première personne qui l'a touche, je lui fait manger ses organes avant qu'ils ne meurent une seconde fois. Je sais, mes chers guerriers, que vous lui en voulait, mais vous savez autant bien que moi, qu'elle doit passer par la tente avant toute décision concrète de son sort.

Après avoir retenue la foule, elle se tourna vers Gustus qui venait de déposer totalement le corps [énorme] de la bête sur le sol et sortait son couteau de chasse pour le dépecer.

\- Je te laisse faire, je vais voir la gamine avec l'autre chieuse.

\- Pas de problème, comme d'habitude. Évite juste de l'appeler ainsi en public, cela vaux mieux pour toi.

\- Ouais, ouais.

Répondit-elle de façon dissipée en tirant sur la corde qui retenait Clarke pour la faire avancer jusqu'à arriver au devant d'une tente.

\- Tu reste là blondie, je reviens. Et si tu t'es enfuie d'ici là, tu peux dire adieu à ta deuxième vie.

Sur ces mots, elle n'attendit pas de réponse pour pénétrer dans l'habitat de tissu. En entrant, elle fit relever deux têtes, puis élever une voix enfantine.

\- Anya !

\- Ravie de te voir aussi Aiden.

Déclara t-elle avec un rictus sur le visage quand le garçon s'approcha d'elle, et lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'amène Anya ?

Gronda une voix plus sérieuse, féminine et assurée au fond de la tente.

\- Heureuse de revoir aussi gamine, moi ça va, Gustus aussi, on a ramené un bon gros gibier pour le camps.

La personne se releva de sa position assise en soupirant, se mettant a marcher vers la guerrière en se massant le front. Finalement, les deux adultes se regardèrent droits dans les yeux, une bataille de regards était lancé.

\- Premièrement, je sais que si tu viens me voir après une chasse, c'est que tu as quelque chose a me dire. Et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas gamine, mais Heda, ce n'est pas parce que tu es ma mentor que cela te donne tous les droits sur moi.

\- J'ai tout les droits sur toi, Alexandria.

\- Tu n'es que ma mentor.

\- Je suis celle qui t'a élevé.

\- Je me suis élevé seule. Je me suis endurcit seule.

\- Parce que je t'ai obligé à te gérer seule. Pour que tu apprenne à te débrouiller, que tu sois la meilleure.

\- T-

\- Ça suffit !

La mini guerre entre les deux femmes cessèrent quand le jeune garçon éleva la voix.

\- J'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu as ramené Anya ! Ce n'est pas marrant vos disputes inutiles.

\- Aiden a raison, viens en au fait.

La brune fit demi tour pour faire dos à sa mentor en marchant vers la reproduction de son trône. Anya roula des yeux face à la réaction puéril de Lexa pour éviter le sujet en passant au dessus de ce dernier. Elle tourna des talons et sortie de la tente pour revenir à peine quelque seconde plus tard avec sa prisonnière, qu'elle balança comme une simple poupée sur le sol. Le petit guerrier, étant le seul a voir Clarke, écarquillait les yeux , sous le choque.

\- Voilà ma petite prise du jour, j'en suis plutôt fière.

\- Wanheda !

\- Wanheda ?

\- Quoi !?

Entre la mentor qui regardait le disciple de sa disciple avec un regard interrogateur, Aiden qui était choqué et Lexa qui venait de se retourner brusquement tout aussi surprise, la scène pourrait très bien être comique dans une série.

\- Clarke !

La nommée rouvrit les yeux en levant la tête vers une voix familière et une brune qui se glissa à ses côtés pour la détacher de toutes ses cordes, sous les yeux ronds d'une Anya choquée et perdue devant cette situation.  
Une mini bulle venait de se créer instantanément autour du petit couple, Lexa prit le visage de Clarke en coupe entre ses mains, passant délicatement son pouce sur ses lèvres pour se débarrasser des tâches de sang présente, leur regards s'étaient plantés l'un dans l'autre, ne se quittant plus.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt. Et j'aimerai des explications.

Pouf, voilà le bruit de leur petite bulle personnelle qui venait de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle venait d'arriver avec l'aide d'Anya. Lexa jeta un dernier regard à sa protégée avant de se relever et de se dépoussiérer pour reprendre de sa prestance.

\- Les explications viendront plus tard, il y a plus urgent à faire. Sortez tout les deux d'ici, Aiden tu aideras Anya dans ses tâches de chasse... Et mes ordres ne sont pas discutable, Anya. Soit patiente.

Déclara la commandante en devançant sa mentor, qui soupira en levant les yeux au ciel avant de sortir de la tente avec le jeune homme sur ses talons.

\- Non mais on aura tout vu, depuis quand on me fait la morale ? Surtout que c'est cette gamine qui me l'a fait !

Fulmina la jeune femme en marchant vers le centre du camp, accompagné du petit qui la regardait avec un air plus ou moins amusé. Ce garçon était vraiment intelligent et futé pour son âge.


	7. Chapitre 6

1 200 vues, c'est juste énoooooooorme ! Merci, merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir, et vos retours aussi ! C'est juste génial.  
Au passage, je suis un peu en retard.. Désolé ! Maaaaais, c'est comme un petit cadeau de noël et c'est le dernier chapitre de l'année ! Alors j'espère que celui ci va vous plaire.. Il y a un peu de tendresse (et d'humour [comme d'habitude en faite]) dans ce chapitre. ça fait du bien de temps en temps..

Clexa0303 : ça va, du calme ça arrive xD

GwenLexaTrikru : merci pour tes p'tits com's à chaque fois, ça me fait plaisir :p

* * *

Pendant qu'Anya s'occupait de disperser les tâches du camps à ses hommes avec l'aide d'Aden et de Gustus, Clarke était toujours a genoux sur le sol de la tente sous les yeux de la commandante, enfin on pourrait dire l'ancienne mais au yeux de Clarke, c'était la seule et l'unique.  
La blonde ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole mais son essaie échoua lamentablement, a la place ce sont quelque larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues, la native comprit sa détresse et revenue vers elle pour la soulever du sol et la prendre dans ses bras avant de lui souffler quelque mots :

\- Raconte moi..

\- J'ai échoué Lexa.. J'ai échoué..

\- Non, ne dit pas n'importe quoi.. Explique moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Après que tu es foncé dans le tas, je suis rentrée par la ''porte'' qu'a fait apparaitre Reyes, j'étais dans une salle comme si j'étais dans l'Arche, il y avait la toute première commandante et A.L.I.E, je devais encore.. Encore abaisser un levier.. Si je le faisais, je détruisais, comme tu dois t'en douter, la cité des lumières, mais si je ne le faisais pas, tu.. Ton peuple disparaissait ainsi que les mémoires de votre culture et de plus, la terre va être détruite quoi qu'il arrive. Alors.. Alors j'ai fait un choix, et ce n'était pas avec ma tête.. J'ai été égoïste Lexa.. J'ai tellement honte ! Tout le monde, mon peuple va devoir avaler cette pilule pour rejoindre la cité, et ton peuple aussi..

La brune écoutait attentivement la jeune femme venue du ciel, tandis que cette dernière la serrait de plus en plus fort petit à petit, mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger.

\- Clarke.. Je sens que tu ne me dis pas tout. Comment peux-tu être ici ?

\- J'ai conclue un marché avec A.L.I.E.

\- Qui consiste ?

\- A laisser nos peuples décider d'eux même après leur avoir expliquer la situation, et s'ils l'a prennent, le petit bidule avec votre symbole sacré, ils sont libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent ici, sans être contrôlé.

\- Et ceux qui ne veulent pas ? A.L.I.E les tuent ?

\- Non, elle les laissent en paix, mais ils mourront sur terre avec l'apocalypse..

\- Et crois-tu que cela est une mauvaise décision ? Ce n'était peu être pas celle de base, mais dans les deux cas, il y avait ses qualités et ses défauts. Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aiderai, même si je ne peux pas bouger de ce monde. Tout le monde a besoins de toi.. Tu es une leader Clarke, je ne te le répèterais jamais assez, quoi que soit tes décisions, assume-les jusqu'au bout.

Clarke hochait lentement la tête de bas en haut alors que son menton reposait sur l'épaule de la jeune native, qui la repoussa avec douceur en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, ainsi, elles pouvaient se regarder dans les yeux. Ses mains endurcies par le combat remontèrent jusqu'aux joues rosées de la blonde.

\- Va, maintenant.. Tu as encore beaucoup de chose à accomplir avant de revenir me voir.

\- Quoi ?! Mais, je ne veux pas rester loin de toi quand je serais ici.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais j'ai aussi des obligations auprès de mon peuple dans la cité.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu m'aiderais..

\- Je t'aiderai quand tu auras vraiment besoins de mon aide. Je sais que tu peux te débrouiller seule, pour le moment, mon soutien moral te suffira.

Pour ne pas que la fille du ciel ne réplique encore, Lexa déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, Clarke ne s'y opposa pas, les deux jeunes femmes fermèrent les yeux pour profiter du tendre baiser qu'il leur était donné. La plus âgée mit fin a leur moment avec un léger sourire.

\- Convaincue ?

\- Pas vraiment.. Mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?

\- Exactement.

La leader des 100 soupira bruyamment pour montrer son mécontentement mais la seule réaction qu'elle obtenue de la native fût un rire, avant que cette dernière ne lui face dos en passant à côté d'elle pour rejoindre la sortie de la tente, où elle s'y arrêté quelque seconde pour lui passer un dernier message.

\- Pour éviter que tu te perde en chemin, je t'enverrai Aden.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir a son tour de la tente, quand elle sortie, elle eut un léger mouvement de recule, devant elle se tenait une petite tête blonde qui lui souriait, ce gamin venait de la surprendre.

\- Ne me fait plus jamais cela Aden.. Tu m'as fait peur.

\- Désolé Wanheda, c'est Heda qui m'a dit de venir en quatrième vitesse pour te raccompagner au l'orée de la forêt.

\- C'est gentil. Bien, si c'est la commandante qui le dit, alors allons y !

C'est ainsi que les deux blonds se mirent en chemin dans la forêt, Aden légèrement devant car Clarke tentait de mémoriser le chemin si elle devait revenir ou si elle n'arriverait pas à simplement apparaître à cet endroit. Alors qu'ils étaient assez loin du camp, le plus jeune prit la parole tout en regardant devant lui :

\- Dites, Heda vous aime beaucoup.. ça se voit.. Est-ce que..

\- Est-ce que quoi ?

\- Est-ce que vous vous faites des bisous comme les autres adultes ?

Les joues de Clarke s'enflammèrent a une vitesse incroyable, ce jeune homme était vraiment pleins de ressources tout en étant carrément adorable malgré lui. La blonde ne savait pas trop quoi dire sur le coup, déjà parce que cela était gênant de répondre a cette question a un gamin de 10 ans et de plus, leur relation devait se faire, plus ou moins, secrète ! Mais alors si un simple enfant l'avait remarqué, alors que devait penser les gens autour d'eux ? Bon.. Ce n'était pas un secret pour tout le monde.. Mais ça, elle évitait d'y penser, cela valait mieux pour sa santé mentale... Que devait-elle répondre à ça ?


	8. Chapitre 7

Après 6 mois environ d'absence, me revoilà, et je tiens vraiment a m'excuser, les cours, le stages s'enchaînent assez vite, donc on ne voit pas le temps passer. Mais passons, trêves de bavardages, je pense que vous êtes plus intéressé par ce qu'il va suivre.

* * *

Clarke, quelque peu gênée, décida qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet dans la seconde, histoire de détourner l'attention du plus jeune, qui sûrement ne lâcherait jamais le morceau même s'il doit attendre quelque temps avoir d'avoir sa réponse.

\- Tu sais où se trouvent les autres Nightblidas ?

\- Non, nous ne les avons pas encore retrouvé, mais nous avons encore l'espoir qu'un jour ou l'autre, nous les retrouveront. Malgré que cela reste assez difficile, nous savons que ces terres sont très veste, voir infini, nous sommes que quelque brins de poussières parmi les autres.

\- Je comprends.. En tout cas, tu es très réfléchit pour ton âge. Je comprends pourquoi tu es le petit préféré de Lexa.

\- Merci, Wanheda.

C'est avec un sourire échangé et sincère avec Aden, que Clarke disparut pour rejoindre le monde réel.

Du coté de la commandante, celle ci se promenait, enfin, plutôt se dégourdissait les jambes avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, ce genre de petit sourire niais débile qui ne convenait pas vraiment a son rôle, mais qu'importe, elle était heureuse, heureuse d'avoir découvert que sa petite blonde allait bien, cette dernière venait de lui apporter de l'espoir. Mais ses petites mimiques discrètes n'échappèrent pas à une certaine personne qui se trouvait non loin d'elle.

La brune se fit brusquement tirer en arrière par le col.

Surprise, elle voulut riposter pour se défendre de cette soudaine attaque, mais une seconde main lui attrapa le poignet du poing qu'elle allait envoyer dans le visage du malotrue qui osait la toucher de la sorte.

Lexa écarquilla d'abord les yeux, découvrant son agresseur, elle aurait du s'en douter, qui d'autre pouvait la contrer aussi facilement que dire bonjour ? Puis elle se mit a soupirer un peu, pas besoins de se battre finalement.

Son attaquant arqua un sourcil avant de déclarer le plus simplement du monde :

\- On doit parler, Maintenant.

\- J'ai mieux a faire, vois-tu.

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment.

\- Comme quoi ? J'aimerai bien savoir.. Oh ! Je sais ! Courir après ta petite blondie et batifoler de niaiserie ?

\- Baisse d'un ton, veux-tu ?

\- Quand je l'aurai décidé et aussi quand j'aurai des explications claire.

\- Depuis quand te dois-je des explications ? Tu es assez intelligente pour comprendre de toi même.

\- Tu m'en dois depuis que je t'ai ramassé à la petite cuillère pour la seconde fois dans ta vie.

La native se mit a grogner pour manifester son mécontentement, son interlocutrice avait raison, elle devait bien l'admettre même si cela était vraiment difficile pour elle.  
Et puis.. Elle lui devait tellement de chose. Elle était bien une des seules personnes pour qui elle donnerait sa vie.

\- J'aurai voulu que Clarke détruise la cité.

\- Mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévue, vu que nous sommes toujours présent et coincé ici.

\- Exact, mais elle a réussit, enfin je suppose, a convaincre tout le monde de prendre la puce, c'est complètement dingue, dans quelque jours ou heures, notre peuple, nos peuples, seront unit, ici, c'est irréel..

\- Pourtant, ça l'est. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que cela n'a pas que des avantages. Les plus mauvais d'entre nous vont aussi rejoindre la cité. En plus des personnes mal-intentionnés de notre peuples déjà présent. Ce ne sera pas rose tout les jours..

\- Oui.. Tu as raison..

\- Reste sur tes gardes, Lexa. Seconde vie, seconde chance, et pour n'importe qui.

\- Je déteste quand tu as autant raison.

\- Allez, avoue moi ce qui te tracasse le plus. Je sais que ce que tu viens de me dire n'est rien face a ce que tu me cache.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me comprendre aussi vite.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Anya !

\- Quoi ? C'est la vérité, alors arrête donc de râler un peu.

\- Je ne râle pas, je ne râle jamais.

\- Mais bien sur..

Anya leva les yeux au ciel avant d'afficher son sourire en coin.

\- Si tu ne râle pas, alors dit moi ce qui te perturbe.

C'est en imitant ce que venait de faire son mentor et en soupirant que la leader avoua ses démons.

\- Clarke m'a avoué ses sentiments le jour où elle devait détruire A.L.I.E et de foncer dans le tas tête baissé..

\- Mais encore ?

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est carrément cliché, mais j'ai vraiment peur de lui faire du mal en n'étant pas assez présente, malgré l'endroit où nous sommes. Si je venais a disparaître encore, elle serait complètement détruite, elle était déjà dans un sale état la dernière fois..

\- oh lala.. Mais ferme là et lance toi. Qu'est ce que Titus t'a encore mit dans la tête ? Je suis sûre qu'il t'a fait un énorme lavage de cerveau avec des ''l'amour est une faiblesse'' mais que cet homme aille au diable. Je le déteste vraiment.

\- Je ne sais quoi répondre..C'est assez amusant de te voir t'acharner sur le gardien de la flamme.

\- Qu'importe mes relations avec cet homme complètement frappé. C'est ta seconde chance à toi, profite s'en, ne regarde pas en arrière. Ici, tu pourras vivre heureuse, faire ce que tu veux. Tu auras moins de charge qu'avant, vous êtes plusieurs commandants ici, tu ne seras plus seule pour diriger, donc, quand tout ce gros bordel sera terminé, et que le cale régnera. Lance toi. Démarre ta seconde vie, avec Clarke à tes côtés.

Les paroles pleines de sagesse de sa mentor, provoqua un petit élan d'émotion chez la commandante. Anya afficha un petit sourire fier avant de tirer celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille, qu'elle n'avait jamais pût avoir, dans ses bras.

\- Dès que ta petite blonde revient de son énième voyage entre les deux mondes, tu l'as rejoins, ne la laisse plus seule, et puis, tu vas rouiller a tourner en rond ici. Je suis même certaine que tu serais plus qu'heureuse de te jeter sur tes futures ennemies pour les égorger.

\- C'est vrai que les combats me manques assez rapidement. Et puis, Aden ne devrait plus tarder, je lui demanderai le chemin exact pour rejoindre le point où Clarke apparaît.

* * *

Merci de vos petits commentaires et de vos vues, ça me touche toujours autant 3


End file.
